Quid Pro Quo
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho one-shot. Yusuke/Keiko romance during the moving scene where Keiko was saved from the fire while trying to rescue Yusuke. Focuses on their feelings, determination, and love. Sad and sweet.


Quid Pro Quo by Takato's Dreamer (rainytears)

a/n: First Yu Yu Hakusho fic right here. I've only seen literally one or two episodes of it, but I like the series a _lot _ already. This is a Yusuke/Keiko story, during the episode when she was saving his body from the burning building. That part moved me so much that I had to write about it........

Disclaimer: I don't own this great anime; I think that Toei animation may produce it.

Enjoy!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~

Keiko frantically looked into the crowd, searching for anyone who would go into the house and save Yusuke. 

"Will anyone go in there and get him out?! Please, someone....," trailed off the young teen, feeling the sudden empty sense that she could lose Yusuke forever.

No one was brave enough to enter the flaming orange building. 

"You're all cowards!" shouted Keiko, rushing towards the building with a blind courage. She was stopped by two men who caught her by the arms, but eventually the headstrong girl broke away.

"Yusuke, I'm coming!" shouted Keiko to the inferno as she charged in.

The heat was impossibly overbearing as she felt the flames licking at her feet from every direction. The orange fingers of fire longed to singe the vulnerable but truly brave girl as she searched the house with her brown eyes.

"Yusuke!" called Keiko as she stumbled from one room to the next, finding no one there. Even though the fire and smoke was causing her to tear quickly, they were dried before they could even leave her chocolate brown eyes.

Narrowing her eyes, Keiko bit her lip and continued on into the bedroom where she found Yusuke's motionless body. Reaching towards him, the young girl tried to lift him but with no avail.

Taking one more breath, the sorrel-haired girl hoisted the body's full weight onto her shoulder as she draped one lifeless arm around her neck.

"We'll get out of here, Yusuke," managed Keiko, not letting the overbearing sadness and doubt get to her. She had to make it to the door...... she had to save Yusuke's life.

Keiko closed her eyes and took one step towards the door, her gateway to freedom and safety for her beloved Yusuke. The fire began to finally get to the young girl's pale skin as she felt the scorching heat and flames slowly surrounding her. 

A beam of wood engulfed in flames landed next to the girl and the body, surrounding them completely in a ring of pure fire. Keiko felt her heart drop as she saw the dancing, taunting red-orange pillars forever flickering.

However, the girl wasn't about to give up. She looked for a way to escape but still couldn't find any. Keiko turned to Yusuke's lifeless form on her shoulder. Turning her head up again, she looked around with a renewed driving force to rescue this other human being who was so important to her.

By this time, the ghostly Yusuke and Botan had arrived at the scene. Yusuke watched Keiko struggling, then felt his hands shaking with horror and the desire to do something. 

"_If Keiko saves me then I will live but she will .....die..... because she cares so much for me_," Yusuke mused sadly as he felt himself moved by a force he could not explain.

"Botan, is there some way that I can save her from this fate?" Yusuke demanded of the silver-haired girl. She turned to the small, child like girl next to herself.

The floating blue-haired girl (sorry I don't know her name....yet) produced a small egg-like object. Turning to Yusuke, she admonished him,

"If you use this, a spirit that is contained inside the egg will emerge and save Keiko's life. However, you will die and won't be rescued," she said in a small voice. 

Yusuke folded his arms in serious meditation for a moment. "_My own life or Keiko's......_" he pondered for a moment, then exclaimed aloud:

"Her life!" 

Yusuke threw the egg down and the fiery house was suddenly overcome with a glowing blue aura of mystical light. Keiko looked around, in awe at the amazing scene.

"Can this be real?" she wondered aloud, seeing a glowing doorway appear ahead of her.

Keiko slowly walked towards the white light, her final destination...... 

She was almost there.

Each step was slow as she dragged the corpse slowly, breathing heavily as she took step after step. The doorway seemed just as far as it had been,but she still had to keep going.

For Yusuke.

Keiko nearly collapsed under the weight of the body covered in a blanket as she finally stumbled out the door. Kuwabara (a/n: spelling?) helped her take the body, asking her:

"What is it?"

Keiko calmly pulled back the blanket, revealing Yusuke's peacefully still face. She looked upon the raven-haired boy with sadness as she covered him back up and walked off with Kuwabara.

Yusuke floated overhead, watching Keiko with a bittersweet happiness. "_I'm so glad that she survived. I'd do anything to save her..._" he thought with a faint smile, but Botan reminded him:

"You know that by saving her, Yusuke, you'll never be able to live in this world again."

Yusuke nodded solemnly, but for some reason he knew that he was content with the fact that Keiko had walked out alive. And watching her struggle had filled him with such a feeling.....

She cared about him so much. And he loved her. 

For her he'd give up his chance of ever coming back, a destiny of being unearthly and invisible and silent.....

Just to see her live.

  
  


The end.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

end notes: Sad! This was a one-shot and done without too much knowledge of the show. Review if you liked it, or if I should change anything, or if I should write another YYH fic ^-^

  
  


In later days,

T.D.

Peace out 

  
  


  
  



End file.
